Moiralls at Sunset
by milleniux
Summary: Kanaya and Karkat share a sunset where they express their pale feelings for each other.


"Kan…" Karkat said, speaking rather…well nicely for him They were alone for the first time in what seemed like ages for Karkat. It was a beautiful evening, the sun setting above them. Kanaya had been spending most of her time with Rose, and although Karkat thought their relationship was a positive one for both of them, he couldn't but be jealous.

"Yes Karkat?' Kanaya asked her her signature monotone voice. She looked at him, giving him a small smile. "What's wrong?"

"Well…I don't know what to do anymore. I have too many feelings for everyone. Nepeta's flushed crush for me is well known…and I just felt like a big ass I never liked her like that. I'm always fucking people over. I'm no good. I just fucking ruin everything…" Karkat made his hand into a fist, starting to get angry. "I want to be in a relationship too! It's not like I'm a fucking virgin or anything! I love romance! I read and watch movies about it all the time! So why the fuck do I keep on messing them up!" He was angry now, now speaking loudly and with the rage that the rest of his friends were used to.

"Karkat…plenty of people like you. What about that Meenah girl? She seems a lot like you…and to be honest she never stops asking about you." Kanaya asked, remember how all Meenah did was ask where Karkat is.

"She's really cool. The only one of our dansestors that isn't a complete ass. Honestly fuck them. And yeah we have a lot in common. We're both leaders, we both have anger issues, we both have a love-hate relationship with all of our friends…but I don't know. Something just doesn't seem compatible with us. Maybe I'm not ready for a flushed relationship…just another one of my flaws." Karkat sighed, looking upset.

"It's probably because she's the highest on the hemospectrum while you're the lowest." Kanaya said with a shrug.

"Fuck that though! My fucking ancestor died fighting for equal blood, why should I care about the damn hemospectrum? It's just a pile of racial class bullshit. Maybe I should stick to blackrom… I mean I hate people enough already, so I might be better at it." Karkat said, sighing off the idea of Meenah once again.

"Karkat, I'm sure you'd be a good red partner. I know others who have red feelings for you." Kanaya said, slightly moving closer and putting an arm around him. "After you and Gamzee broke it off…have you ever thought about trying another pale relationship? You make an amazing Moirall… " She asked, hope in her voice.

"Well…yes…I have. I've had a big pale crush for a long time…" Karkat sighed again, sadness in his eyes. "But she's already been around all of the quadrants…I'd doubt she want me. I'm just a piece of shit." Looking done, he closed his eyes.

"Who is she?" was all Kanaya said, still an arm around her best friend.

"You…" Karkat said quietly, refusing to make eye contact. "I know you and Rose are Matersprits…but I just trust you. I've seen you're heart get broken so many times and I want to stop that. You protect me. I know, I'm just a big fucking sap, but Gamzee was a shit Moirall, he didn't stop me from being hurt at all! But you…I know you would protect me." Karkat looked up into Kanaya's eyes, before Kanaya tackled him in a hug.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She whispered softly, ruffling his hair. "I've always protected you and I always will. So will you be my Moirall?"

Karkat smiled for the first time in ages. "I would love it…but what about Rose? I mean, I know she has a basic knowledge of quadrants but what if she get's jealous. I would never want to get in between you two…"

"Oh, Rose has known about my pale feelings for you for a long time. I've explained them to her. She's fine with it, she's wanted this to happen for a while." Kanaya explained, and Karkat snuggled up, yawning a bit. Kanaya giggled and positioned him into a nice sleeping pose, and he zoned off. Kanaya looked up at the sunset, her biggest dream had finally become a reality.


End file.
